The Boy and the Beast
by Jafndaegur
Summary: Pitch Black, still recovering from his banishment as a dragon, must figure out a way to save Hiccup (now known as the spirit Hlín) before Mother Nature and the Darkness can corrupt the young spirit. What will the Nightmare King sacrifice in order to protect his boy? *Sequel to A Nightmare's Blessing*
1. The Boy and the Beast

_**A/N: I bet y'all thought I was dead. Well I'm not. Hah.**_

 _ **So...I'll be honest, I don't know if i'll finish this, an idea fresh and new fell in my mind like the Texas snow this year, and I just felt like getting this out...so let me know guys. The whole RotGxHTTYD fandom has died down a bit, but do you all want me to keep going with this?**_

 _ **It was fun to try and dish this idea out. Thank you guys, for being so supportive for my very first fanfic ever back in the day.**_

 _ **Takk fyrir.**_

 ** _So without further-ado, I give you, the sequel to_ A Nightmare's Blessing...**

* * *

 **The Boy and the Beast**

Jack Frost and Bunnymund traveled through one of the rabbit's tunnels to Jamie's home. They knew that by now the old man would have already gathered his granchildren. Once a month they partook in a ritual that none of them quite knew why they enacted. Perhaps it was because they felt indebted. Perhaps there was lingering guilts about the events of the past. Or maybe the played out this yearly act because the truly was fascinating.

The pair popped up out of the ground, landing on the soft dirt of Jamie Bennett's back yard. How it was that the man continued into adulthood with his belief of they—the spirits—was awe inspiring. He bore scrutiny from his neighbors and even his coworkers. Still it did not deter him. Not one bit. It made spirits like Jack grateful to have an adult on their side. A child's belief was strong, but a adult's—whose knowledge in them was supposed to be nonexistent—that was miraculous.

"Jamie, they're here!" The lilting feminine voice cried out before a blur of salt-and-pepper blonde hair and bright green eyes rushed out of the house and attacked he Australian rabbit next to the winter sprite.

"Sof!" Bunnymund gasped in surprise before returning the hug to his friend. He held her, soft fur covering her shoulders and neck. "Weren't you supposed to stay at home with your little anklebiters?"

"I brought them here for the story," she chirped happily pulling away and tugging at his paw. "This is something I don't often get to see."

"It's something you shouldn't see at all, Miss Sof," Jack Frost joked, giving her an amiable nod as she led them into the house.

The young woman stuck out her tongue in a jovial manner before closing the door behind the two. In an instant the sound of squealing children blasted their hearing, assaulting them like sharp, acrylic nails to a chalkboard. The two males cringed but bore the sounds with skewed smiles. Crouching down, the Guardian of Fun opened his arms wide, hollering just as loudly back at the young children. A hoard—only five, actually—of small children, ranging from a wobbly crawling tot to a haphazardly running tike. Crashing into the white haired boy, the kids squealed in excitement as they received affection from their doting Guardian.

Sof and Bunnymund huddled close to each other, snorting and laughing at the young ones on the floor.

"Oh come on kids! I told you not to attack your uncle! It's not good for his old age!" Jamie hollered, hurrying to the hallway with his lips drawn in a smirk.

Jack sat up, and with arms full of children, stood. "Old age? Old age! Hah! Old age my as—"

"Language," the rabbit in the corner warned, stepping forward to coddle some of the children and free up the winter boy's arms.

"Your one to talk," Jack rolled his eyes as he walked forward to his first friend and clasped hands with the man. "Jamie. It's good to see you again."

"Long time no see, Jack Frost," the man's expression relaxed and became more genuine in its mirth. He tugged the Guardian along, urging his sister and the Pookah to follow him to the living room. Once he had assembled everyone into the room, he doled out blankets and pillows, making sure the little ones were comfortable for the long tale that would take up most of the day.

"Aw, we don't get nothing?" Jack asked when he watched the adult return to his recliner.

Jamie waved his hand dismally, rolling his eyes. "The story tellers are supposed to be uncomfortable, Jack."

"C'mon uncle Jack!" the oldest of the children pleaded. "Story time, right?"

Bunnymund chuckled and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning forward. His ears perked and his green eyes glinted with eagerness. A small chuckle bubbled from his chest.

"You kids are persistent, ain't ya?" he grinned, nodding his head. "Very well, if you must know the story. Then I'm the one to tell it! Gather around young'uns, let me regale something that happened long ago."

"Actually, it wasn't that long ago at all!" Jack piped up, sitting down next to the Guardian of Hope. "I wonder why stories always start that way."

The Pookah shot the boy a look that said 'shut it' before continuing one. "Anyways, the story begins right here in Pennsylvania. As you know, it is a center point for all us Guardians and spirits. Our origins tie us all pretty closely to this very spot."

"Especially me," Jack added, jabbing his thumb against his chest. "That's because our leader, the Man in the Moon picked me from this very town...well most likely."

"This ain't about you, pipe down you wanker," Bunnymund's brow scrunched together as he became frustrated. _Dear MiM they would never finish this story._

"Actually, a lot of it is," Jack raspberried, outstretching his arms and grabbing one of the toddlers and pulling them into his lap, tickling their belly. "You see, at the time, Man in the Moon decided that with the rise of an evil villain, he would need to choose a new Guardian to defeat him. Naturally he chose the bravest, kindest, funnest, most good look of all the spirits—"

"Alright, alright, alright, don't make yourself float away balloon head," the rabbit sighed in exasperation, his ears twitching when Jamie and Sof laughed mischievously. "The Man in the Moon gathered all of us Guardians to defeat the self-proclaimed Nightmare King. The fight was fierce. We were brave and true, and while we did struggle through rough patches, it's clearly accurate to say that we were Man in the Moon's true successors—honest to protect everything that our dear leader would hope for us to protect. While the Nightmare King, sinister Pitch Black, was not.

"He was cruel and vicious. In no way did he uphold any of the values that Man in the Moon—his oldest friend—considered precious. With the cunning of a fox and the ferocity of a caged wolf pressed for time, Pitch assaulted everything we the Guardians stand for. In the neck and neck battle, he almost won too."

Nodding, Jack raised his hands in an almost chastising way. "But in a stroke of good faith," he casted a grateful glance before continuing. "Pitch Black was defeated and even banished into the body of a dragon for fifty years. When he returned, he was not the same."

"After that, Man in the Moon had decided it was time once again decided that it was high time to choose a new Guardian. He needed to decide however, what sort of Guardian he wished to bestow. As he already had gifted Wonder, Hope, Memory, Dreams, and lastly Fun. Once he decided, he had to choose which spirit would be his newest addition. Of course the candidate would have to be fair, honorable, and strong." Bunnymund crossed his arms over his puffed up chest.

Tilting his head back in amusement, Jack Frost snorted. "However, the candidate that MiM chose surprised everyone. He was tall and shaggy, with the appearance of a starved shadow, yet the tireless spirit of—that's right, you kiddos guessed it—a dragon."

"Pitch Black was not the ideal option," the rabbit exhaled almost in disappointment. "While reformed greatly, the idiot's character was a different story. He was still rough around the edges, crude and often selfish."

The children oohed and leaned forward in their seats, their little bodies squirming with excitement and energy. Giving each other knowing glances, the two adults smiled slowly. They had been hearing this story for the past ten years since the even had taken place. A lot had forced the Guardians through many trials and many tribulations. Yet here stood two of the most eccentric and excitable of the bunch. Closing his eyes, Jamie decided that this year he would allow Jack and Bunny to hold the reigns completely. Being seventy one years old cut him no slack, and every ounce of his saved up lifespan that he used on his grandchildren, the more drained he felt...as enjoyable as their time was together. From the back of his mind, he could feel his sister shoot him a curious look before it disappeared quickly returning to the the story tellers.

This was the part that always roped in the children.

"That's why Man in the Moon chose another to become a joined guardian with Pitch Black," the Guardian of Hope stated, his eyebrows raised almost conspiratorially.

"Who did he chose who did he chose?" The children squawked, flapping their arms and shaking each other in excitement.

Sharing a look of amusement the two spirits inclined their heads to opposite sides.

"Why, the Nightmare King's son."


	2. Attractive Force

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or the Arstidir song I usedXD_

 _Warning: Hlín_ _does use some graphic language cause...that's this edge-boi's demeanor._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Attractive Force**

Hlín tilted his head back, breathing in the frigid air that dusted his nose and the lashes of his eyes. The cold whispers of frozen atmosphere that sunk through his heavy coat made him wish that he were back on Berk, safe and warm within his hut. Instead, he had to perform his duties as a spirit all the way in Michigan. Michigan of all places. He knew that his own home was a icy deserted place, but somehow he felt as though the place he was in now was far, far colder.

Perhaps that had to do with the fact that he was sitting on a metal dumpster, watching an apartment window.

The touch of burning cold metal bit through the bottom of his cargo pants, and it took every ounce of his control to ignore the sensation. Instead, he tucked his tail tighter around his thighs, using the great ink-colored appendage as a blanket to cover his lap. With a frustrated little huff, he wrapped his arms around himself, the wings attached draping down his torso like a cloak. He buried his nose against the fur collar of his burgundy coat, his chin tucking against his chest. If he really truly wanted to, he could have found a warmer spot closer to the building to wait for his cue. However, the Spirit of Love had no intention of getting closer to the apartment building or apartment room than his current position. Inside of the building were two beings he most definitely did not want to see: the Sandman and Pitch Black. Just remembering that the two were working in near proximity to him made him anxious.

It had been at least a month since he had his last confrontation with the Guardians and the Nightmare King. The encounter had not been pleasant. He remembered his voice yelling at Pitch, the tall Spirit slapping him across the face for being childish, and the end of the argument followed by the promise for an attempt at understanding.

There had been no understanding though. He didn't try to. Not after Mother Nature had spoken to him. It wasn't that he took the lady spirit's words to heart. Not at all, he knew her conniving ways and her overall unpleasant demeanor—she had an eye for power without making herself a Dark One. And that made her dangerous. So Hlín knew to never listen to anything that she said. She disgusted him; her conspiratory personality bother him, because while she played the part of a sweet and caring mom, her interior desire for her own personal schemes were far too obvious. And he had enough of people using him for themselves. He was the Spirit of Love, specifically the bonding and loyal type that was extremely strong but shattered horribly if broking by trusted ones. Through the centuries, his love as such had been broken far too many times to give in to Hiccup the Dragonheart's wish to confide in either Mother Nature or Pitch Black. Never again.

"I hate all of them, those who betray all the poor bastards like me" he growled under his breath, eyes trained on the window where he was to go once the others had finished their jobs. "I hate them all."

The sound of talking abruptly drew his attention and he took a deep inhale as he watched a Guardian of Dreams and a Nightmare King conversing as they phased out of a window. Summoning a golden cloud to float upon, Sandy waited for his companion, who likewise summoned a bridled and saddled Nightmare. The two laughed and talked as they began to leave.

Hlín snarled and sunk into the shadows of the alleyway watching them go. The small feelers along his neck flattened against his skin as Pitch Black turned around, his eyes wide. The golden-emerald orbs searched the vicinity as he tugged at the reins of his horse, cooing at it to steady. There was a hint of desperation in his gaze that made the Spirit of Love simmer. How dare the thrice damned spirit dare to look upset or concerned. He had just sensed the presence ad he thought it was owed to actually see him. At least that's what Hlín thought that Pitch felt—entitlement. But, despite his anger at the older spirit, he couldn't help the sensation in his chest; it was a sort of undeniable attractive force that drew him toward the Nightmare King. It was the bond established by the human part of him all those years ago. And it disgusted him.

He didn't want these emotions that still clung to him because of Hiccup. He wanted them gone.

Grunting as the two spirits finally left, Hlín hopped off the garbage dumpster and leapt up to the fire escape on the side of the building. He jumped from that to windowsill to windowsill, claw-like fingers hooking into the brick of the apartment complex and hauling him up. He made his way to where the duo had left and entered the room without another word.

A small child sat up on her bed, wailing as she wiped at the tears that furiously dripped down her cheeks. She looked maybe no more than three, and he figured she must have had an unpleasant awakening from a nap. As he reached out his fingers toward her, the familiarity of lingering nightmare effects brushed up against his senses. He could see bits and fragments of the child's nightmare, and he himself shivered. Pitch had not gone easy on the toddler by any means.

"This poor kid," sighed Hlín, as he trudged over to her.

He climbed up onto her bed, before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into a hug.

She sobbed.

Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair, gently stroking it as he murmured a song that reverberated from his chest. " _The strength of your voice ain't always the strongest of all, effect from the silence can bring down your troubles once and once…_ "

Her tiny body's trembling stopped and she began to become more and more comprehensive of her surroundings. It was as if the stupor that comes with a nightmare disappeared. Fluttering, her thin lashes flicked away the droplets of tears resting within the dark threads, dispelling like falling stars. Hlín watched them disappear from existence, the small pearls of water completely gone from sight. He held her protectively, inhaling and exhaling steadily to set a pace for her. Her own little chest caught his movements, slowing her haphazard and scared breathing.

He placed a kiss upon the crown of her head and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Your parents love you dearly, _m_ _í_ _n kr_ _ú_ _tt_. Call out to them, and they will comfort you."

The child mewled with a half-cut off bawl that she repeated a few times. "Mommy, daddy!"

With the sounds of dizzy footsteps walking down the hall from the room they were in, Hlín gave a satisfied nod. He pulled away and slid off the bed, his tail slinking after him as he opened the window a bit to let himself out. With a giant leap, he hefted himself into the air, his arms flaring out to catch the wind in the large, leathery black membranes.

The wind billowed around him, drowning the sounds of parents comforting their scared child—the loud noise thankfully helped him ignore the tugging at his heart.

* * *

 **a/n: sorry if this was a little underwhelming friends, i'm still trying to get the groove back for this particular story set^^""" But i hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **Special thanks to my reviewers:**_ my beautiful _**dawn2halen**_ , _ **Authora97, Marsetta, Prite,**_ the lovely **_general zargon,_ and**

 **Thank you all for reading! Look forward the next chapter** **!**

 **Chapter Two: Stray Boy**


End file.
